talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Soulify
=Anna Aurion= lawl, she's played by Squishicus 8D ♥ Basics NAME: Anna "Lyndan" Aurion USERNAME: http://soulify.livejournal.com/profile soulify AGE: 23 BIRTHDAY: June 15th ZODIAC SIGN: Gemini WEAPONS: An assortment! 8O Two large daggers for fights, five small hunting knives for..hunting. BIGGEST PEEVE: Kvar being around her, Kratos, and/or Baby!Lloyd Personality Around friends Anna is a sweet, charitable person amongst kindhearted people. She gives everyone the benefit of the doubt before judging their character, and has a tendency to make friends in the most unexpected of people. She is highly vulnerable to betrayal, but her charismatic nature and natural charm make it hard not to forgive her. She sticks out for her family, first. Lloyd, Kratos, Noishe, and the newest (and newest departed) member, Arche. They stand in a range far away from anyone else- it wouldn't matter if you're her BFF or her cousin, or her brother, if harm comes to them, harm comes to you, too. Around enemies Anna will be highly sarcastic and a little more witty than she usually is, with nasty remarks and dark, icy stares. She leaves a lot of holes open while she is around people she strongly dislikes (mostly Kvar), but covers up with her quick attacks and sharp words. Anna holds terribly deep grudges, and it would take a miracle for someone like Kvar to even get a simple, emotionless stare from Anna. If she sees you and hates you, she's coming after you. She's much stronger when she's not paying attention to what she's doing, and with the added strength of the Angelus Project exsphere on the back of her hand, she is incredibly powerful, and very much a threat to be reckoned with. Her attacks are fast, but not exactly built for strength- more for precision and accuracy in dealing with the wild animals she hunts, the enemies she faces, and..Kvar. Who gets his own category. History Anna Lyndan was born in Luin into a disrupted family. Each of them separately were as sweet as she was, her mother, Johanna, her father, Edward, her grandmother, "Nana", and her brother, Todd. After Johanna gave birth, however, she died, and left the small family with a little bundle of joy. They named her Anna, after the nickname of her mother, Johanna. When Anna turned three, her father because a drunken alcoholic and a gambler. Todd, Anna's older brother, took care of Anna while Nana took care of their father, and after only a few weeks of the nagging and the scolding, Edward Lyndan left his family behind to make something more of himself. Anna hardly remembers her father, except for when he was drunk and crazy, when his foul, alcohol filled breath choked her lungs. But his hugs, firm and tight around her, made her miss him and regret him running away from home. Nana took care of both Todd and Anna, making and selling quilts to keep dinner on the table. When Anna turned ten, Todd was already 15. To add to the family's revenue, Todd began to hunt deer, and wolves to gather the pelts that they produced and sell them for cash. While Nana was trying to instruct Anna in becoming a proper lady, Anna was much more interested in learning how to hunt, because that was what put dinner on the Lyndan family table, and quite frankly, it was much less strict. Anna was a natural hunter. After two months, she was already hunting on her own, moving at a faster pace than Todd was, and rather than be jealous of her, Todd and Anna both learned from each other, bringing money in by the bundle so they could afford to live a healthier, easy life. By the time Anna turned 15, the Desians began to invade Luin. There were no fires, no killings, only recruiting. The job smelled like money- it had so many perks, that the townsfolk of Luin signed up right away, including Todd. He told Anna to stay behind, so that she could still hunt and bring money in, but he would be sending in his considerable paycheck as well. Anna was against it. The offer was too good- there is no such thing as a free exchange of gold for nothing, and she desperately tried to get him to stay, but he was set on leaving, and soon, he was gone.With his influence out of the way, Nana continued to teach Anna the proper instruction of becoming a lady, though they both pined and worried for him. Two years later, the desians were back. This time, however, was not a visit of fantasy jobs and considerable pay- this time, they were abducting people, breaking into houses and stealing the offspring of the families to use as exsphere experiments. Anna was torn away from her grandmother by the people her brother was drawn to. She never saw her grandmother again, after that. Anna was thrown into the Human Ranch like cattle, stripped of her bright clothes and pulled into a tarnished, flexible dress. She was first thrown into a cell with a multitude of people, and the Desians would look at them and laugh. But being under the pressure of becoming a human experiment caused Anna to become rather crude, leading revolts, breaking cages down, and bringing forth mayhem on the Desian guards who watched over the cells. It was during this time that Anna's spunk and leadership caught the eye of Kvar, a minion of Yggdrasil. She was separated from the group and placed into a small cell of her own, but that wouldn't curb her bite. Anyone who got too close to the cell would suffer any kind of damage she could deal- bruises, cuts with her fingernails, rocks to the back of their heads. Until one day, Kvar stepped into her cage, towering over her as she slept and dragging her to the lab. She was chosen for a very special project- Kvar's very special exsphere, the "Angelus Project." Unlike most exspheres, this one was blue, and upon it's connection to her hand, the sign for beatings, whipping, and violence appeared over her head. For three years, Anna sat in that small, cramped cell, watching the others give up and lessen in numbers. She witnessed the deaths of very dear friends, took the attacks of the ones who had their exspheres removed, yet she remained firm. Kratos happened by her cage one day on a tour of the Human Ranch per order of Yggdrasil and found her. Her arms, binded in chains to keep her from attacking passersby, held her away from the bars, but as he watched her, quite taken, she snarled at him, unwilling to make contact. Unwilling to know him, his name, his face- they were all going to be used to hurt her. He was going to hurt her, and so she had to hurt him first. Over the course of time, Kratos' visits to the outside of her cell, looking into her little space, Anna recognized him. After Kratos did this for about a month, she finally spoke to him- her first real words to him. "Who the hell are you..?" From there, a friendship began, Kratos would enter her cell to speak with her and after time, she would beg to know of the outside world. Of Luin and of the other people in the world. Of Cruxis, of the colors in the sky. Anything that would remind her of the life she used to have outside of this dank cell was what she would want to know, and finally, after a year of asking and telling, Kratos cut the chains and broke her out. The freedom caused an outrage and uproar in Cruxis, amongst Kvar, especially, but for Kratos turning his back to save this one woman. Anna. Before she knew it, she had fallen in love with him, and they decided to get married. Their marriage was sweet and short- almost like it never happened. Luin was too close to the human ranch, and likely, the Desians were looking for them there, so their marriage was brought together in private. In the same year, Anna gave birth to their son, Lloyd Aurion, who had the same color hair and eyes as his mother, but deeply resembled his father. Three happy years passed with occasional signs of Desians, but with the hunting skills Anna recovered and Kratos' already impressive swordsmanship, the desians were quickly and easily dealt with. However, the happiness ran to a screeching halt when Kvar discovered their location, and removed the un-key crested exsphere from Anna's hand. Anna turned into a green monster, hardly able to contain her true self. Anything around her was an enemy, the Desians, Kvar, and even her own son. After swinging at Lloyd and hitting Noishe, who guarded him instead, Anna begged Kratos to kill her, telling him of the future their son would never have if she was allowed to run rampant and continue on her mass killing spree. Unwillingly, angrily, and sadly all at the same time, Kratos killed her, leaving Lloyd with Noishe while he fended off the incoming flood of Desians, his heart broken. This is the time that Dirk, a dwarf local to the area, came and found Lloyd, taking him back to his home where Lloyd was to spend twelve years. Kratos returned to where he had left his song, only to find that Lloyd was gone. In his turmoil, he returned to Cruxis to serve beneath Yggdrasil once more, unaware that his son is alive. Twelve years passed, and Anna awoke in a bright and sunny field, flowers, animals, and people bustling by. No Kratos..no Lloyd. Everything from before she died was a blur, but she could remember the tears in Kratos' eyes..the fear in Lloyd's. Anna awoke to the Dressing Room.